


Won't Keep Beauty Caged

by Adidass (Gatsbyz_daisy)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit sad?, fond, harrys a mermaid, i have no idea how to tag things....WELP, idk im sorry, louis a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatsbyz_daisy/pseuds/Adidass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please!" The boy pleaded, fists hitting the glass with a thud as he watched Louis, eyes gleaming over in tears. "Please, you have too let me go! They’re going to kill me, they’re going to-"<br/>“They won’t, I can promise that to you, they won’t kill you.” Louis tried, crouching closer to the boy.<br/>"Then worse." The boy looked away from Louis, "they'll leave me in a thing like this for the rest of my life."<br/>Louis sat back, he had nothing to say, the boy was right. “M’names Louis,” Louis offered, “I’ll stay here with you okay? I’ll keep you safe okay? I promise.”<br/>The boy stayed quiet for a moment more before supplying his own name, "Harry."<br/>-Or, Harry's a mermaid that's ment to be free, Louis' a pirate that tends to make promises.-</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/image/132582338252">Inspired by a beautiful drawing! </a><br/><a href="http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/">Drawn by Mica on Tumblr! </a> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Keep Beauty Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Jenn (infinite_daze) who was the first to read it and showed me only kindness! Love ya babes! 
> 
> This is the original work, if you find this anywhere else please let me know! Thank you!  
> Please respect the Fourth Wall.
> 
>    
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please tell me what you think?

“We’ve got one! Call the captain!” Excited shouts rang through the air and traveled down the ship, luring crew members from the corners and crevices of the large ship and onto the upper deck. 

“Louis!” One crew member exclaimed as he stumbled into the room, eyes wide as he searched out for the other, “you’ve got to see this.” 

“What is it?” Louis questioned, pushing away from his task at hand, “is something wrong?”

“You won’t believe me if I told you, c’mon, they told me to bring the Captain.” The man motioned for the older boy to follow before disappearing down the corridor, leaving Louis to head for the deck. 

“We’ve done it boys!” Louis heard the familiar shout of Old Man Ramsin coming from the middle of the crowd that had formed. “We’ve done it!” 

Louis easily made his way into the crowd, curiosity eating at him with each step he took. The men before him parted to let him through, revealing the one thing Louis never thought he would see.

“No.” Louis breathed out lowly, watching with disbelieving eyes at the mermaid that lay before him and the rest of the crew.

Louis’ eyes fleeted everywhere, taking in every detail of the beautiful being in front of him. Chocolate brown hair stuck to the mermaids wet form, falling just below it’s shoulders, hiding the beings face. The dark color a contrast to the mermaids pale and slender back that faced the crew. The mermaids lean form was still as it was weighted down by the nets and ropes that tangled around its body.

Louis was too transfixed on the mermaids tail to catch the crews hesitant murmurs, brilliant mixture of greens tinted in blue hues, gold swirled around before nearly enveloping the large fin of the being.

“Look at this!” Ramsin called out, crouching down to take hold of one side of the net, “after years, _years,_ of search’in, finally caught one!” The man tugged the net to him, dragging the mermaid closer to the crowd. 

“We-“ Ramsin stopped his ramble with the sudden movement from the net, the older man and the crew watched in fascination as the mermaids head cautiously shook from side to side, the mermaid slowly leaned up on shaking arms, catching itself when its arms gave way.

The crew fell silent, Louis’ own breath held as he watched the mermaid stay motionless, hair continued to cover the beings features. The mermaid inched its face to the side, pale skin and green eyes suddenly exposed to the crew as the mermaids eyes ran around the faces of the crowd. 

With a sudden snap the mermaid went off, the crew staggered back at the mermaids sudden movements, watching as it twisted and struggled against the restrains. The mermaid fought against the net, trying to free himself as the crew stood frozen, a strangled sound escaped the mermaids pale pink lips as he found himself more and more tangled in the mess of ropes. 

“Well c’mon!” Ramsin was the first to move from the crowd, grabbing for the net, “hold the net b’fore it gets away!” Two men emerged from the crowd, each clutching a side of the net to help the older man. The three dragged the net forward, milking a pained noise from the mermaid as he was dragged along the floor, tail snagged painfully in the net.

“Wait-“ Louis started as he watched the mermaid, wanting to at least relieve the mermaid from his pain. “Ramsin wait he’s in pain-“ Louis couldn’t continue as emerald green eyes shot his way, meeting and holding his eyes.

“He’s in pain.” Louis said again, stepping up, eyes still focused on the mermaid own pleading eyes. “Ramsin stop-“

“What is this?” Louis, like the rest of the crew, fell silent with the sound of the captains voice, the three men stopped their movements, leaving the mermaids shaking form entwined in the net. 

“What do we have here?” Louis watched as the captain emerged from the crowd, stopping in front of the shaking being. “What a beautiful thing,” the captain said softly, stepping on to the net before crouching down. Louis watched as the mermaid scrambled to move back, hands pushing himself away from the captain, but the captains weight kept the net taut. 

“Look at you,” the captain commented with a smirk, “absolutely gorgeous,” the captain reached out towards the mermaid, hand slipping underneath the boys chin. The mermaid complied in mere shock before snapping himself out of it and lunged towards the captain with a snarl.

A collective gasp rang around the crowd as they watched the mermaid thrust forward, the captain was quick with his movements, meeting the mermaids try for attack with one hand to his throat and the other to the mermaids long hair. 

“Uh, uh, uh.” The captain tsked, “gonna have to do better then that.” 

Louis watched as the mermaid struggled against the mans grip, face scrunching up in pain with the firm hold on his hair.

“Great job Ramsin.” The captain commented casually, giving the boy in his arms one last look before letting the mermaid drop to the decks floor. “Put him in the case.”

 

* * *

“What do you want Tomlinson?” The captain questioned, not even glancing up from the map before him. 

“Uh,” Louis licked his lips nervously as he straightened up, “I would like to know if I can be the one to watch over the mermaid? I just over heard that you were-“

“You over heard or were you snooping?” The captain questioned, looked up and giving Louis his full attention.

“I…” Louis started nervously, “I was snooping captain.” 

“Good to know I have your honesty,” the captain smiled as he looked back towards the map, “tell me if it speaks or does anything, understand?”

“Wha-?” Louis blinked in surprised, “Th-thank you captain-yes, yes anything happens, yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Louis frowned the moment he stepped into the room. The small space held a chair that was pushed to the side, in the center lay a glass case. Water filled three quarters of the rectangular cylinder, barely containing the mermaid that was locked inside, the boys tail doubled over itself as he lay facing away from the door.

“That’s too small for you,” Louis commented to the silent room, watching as the mermaid stiffened, “it’s okay, I wont hurt you.” The mermaid stayed still, not moving as Louis walked closer into the room. “I promise.” 

 

* * *

The mermaid either didn’t know or didn’t care that he caught Louis’ attention with his movement, startling the man as he twisted inside the case before throwing his bodies weight against the glass. Louis watched, struck by wonder and shock as the mermaid repeated the action again and again.

“Hey-hey,” Louis said in a rush, finally snapping out from his daze, going forward and settling his hands against the glass case, “hey, hey.”

Louis watched helplessly as the boy ignored him, throwing his small frame against the glass with all he’s got. Louis stayed put, hands against the case, watching silently as the boy continued to struggle. 

Louis wasn’t sure how much time passed as his gaze fell to the boys shoulders and back, which colored an angry red as he slowed to a stop, body shaking with his silently sobs. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said softly, placing a hand on the glass where the boys back was pressed up against, “I’m so, so sorry.” Louis stayed where he was as the boy cried, tears mixing with the rippling water as he shook inside the glass case.

 

* * *

 

Louis sat with his back towards the case, head tilted back, eyes roaming around the ceiling when he heard a soft tap. Glancing down to his side, Louis was met with wide green eyes and a hand against the glass.

“Hi,” Louis smiled softly to the boy, the boy looked back for a moment more before looking away. “Feeling better?” Louis questioned, turning to face the boy fully.

The boy stayed quiet as he shook his head slowly, Louis sighed sadly, “m’sorry.”

**Why?** Green eyes meet Louis' own as the single word floated around his head like a melody.

“Wha-what?” Louis straightened up in shock, watching as the boy kept his gaze.

**Why are you sorry? You didn't do this.**

“How-how are you doing that?” Louis asked, it was all in his head, the boys lips weren’t moving but Louis could _hear_ his voice. The boy didn’t answer, just tilted his head. “I-I’m sorry that this happened to you.” Louis answered the boys previous question. 

The boy seemed to contemplate before shaking his head slowly, **Why? Why do this?**

“This?” Louis questioned, tapping on the glass case. The boy nodded, grimacing as he moved his body closer towards Louis. 

“I-I…” Louis wasn’t sure what to say to the boy, “your kind is valuable for some people. Some people want to have you as their own.”

**I don’t belong to people.**

“That’s-that’s true yeah,” Louis said sadly, knowing this boy belongs to be free. 

**So why can’t I go?** The boy questioned, putting both his hands on the glass, ** _please._**

Louis looked at the boy, eyes traveling over the boys features before dropping to the ground in guilt, “I’m sorry. I-I really wish I-“

**You can, you know, you can let me go. Please.**

“No. No I can’t, I’m sorry-“

**_Please!_** The boy pleaded, fists hitting the glass with a thud as he watched Louis, eyes gleaming over in tears. **Please, you have too! They’re going to kill me, they’re going to-**

“They won’t, I can promise that to you, they won’t kill you.” Louis tried, crouching closer to the boy.

**Then worse.** The boy looked away from Louis, **they'll leave me in a thing like this for the rest of my life.**

Louis sat back, he had nothing to say, the boy was right. “M’names Louis,” Louis offered, “I’ll stay here with you okay? I’ll keep you safe okay? I promise.”

The boy stayed quiet for a moment more before supplying his own name, **Harry.**

“It’s nice to meet you Harry,” Louis sighed as he looked around the room, not knowing-

**Thank you.**

Louis looked down towards Harry with a sad smile before asking, “for what?”

**Staying with me.**

 

* * *

 

**Louis.**

Louis mumbled unintelligently as he drifted off, head back and body propped against the glass case.

**Louis please.**

The voice was soft as it rang in Louis mind, soft and growing in panic. 

**_Louis._ **

Louis woke with a start, body jumping away from the case as his eyes roamed frantically around the room before falling on the boy. The mermaid was struggling again, throwing himself against the glass, his eyes closed as he tried, jaw set in pain.

**Please Lou** -

“Har-Harry?” Louis reached for the glass, palm facing Harry as the other boys eyes shot open, meeting Louis’ instantly. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Louis asked in a rush, not knowing what caused the boy to react suddenly.

**I can’t-I can’t breathe**. Harry said, wide eyed and panicked, his movement stopped as he leaned heavily against the glass to Louis, his harsh pants painting the glass. 

“What? What d’you mean-“

**Louis**. The voice that rang around Louis mind was scared and shallow, matching Harry’s expression as he desperately scratched against the glass. **_Help me._**

“Fuck-“ Louis dove into motion, hands grasping at the bolt lock of the case, tugging on the corners in vein. “Fucking hell-“ Louis grabbed for his dagger, unsheathing it from his waist, trying again to pry the edges of the cage open.

“Shit.” Louis breathed, mind racing for another idea as he watched Harry’s weakened struggles, the boy was panting against the glass case, urging Louis on with quiet chants of, **please Louis, please.**

“ _Shit!”_ Louis slammed the hilt of the dagger down on the case in frustration, causing a spider webbed crack to spiral from the force of the hit, Louis blinked at the damage in disbelief before quickly kneeling in front of Harry.

“Harry, Harry please.” The mermaid looked up at him in a daze, eyes unfocused as they watched him. “move away from this side Harry. Harry.” Louis tapped on the glass helplessly, the mermaid on the other side was slow in his movement, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Good, yeah babe, just like that.” Louis said softly, bringing his hand back, hilt facing the glass. Louis dove his hand forward, hitting the glass center, Harry winced with the action. 

“You’re alright, it’s gonna be okay H.” Louis rambled helplessly as he repeated his action. Cracks spiraled and webbed across the case, getting larger and larger as Louis continued his assault. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Louis didn’t pay any attention to the voice that came behind him, not caring that the ordeal didn’t go unnoticed, he needed to save Harry, to keep him safe, Louis _promised_. 

“Louis stop!” Hands grabbed at the mans wrist, stopping his attack and bringing him back.

“No!” Louis shouted as some one tried to haul him up, “he’s dying! Harry’s dying!” Louis struggled against the grip, the dagger dropping from his hands. 

“Let me go!” Louis growled, escaping from the other mans grip. “Harry!” Louis shouted, fist coming down against the already shattering glass, needing just a little more. 

“No Harry!” The mermaid was losing his own fight, body slowly stilling, eyes shutting.

“Harry!” The hands came back, grabbing at Louis’ bicep, before they could drag him away Louis slammed his shoulders, _needing_ the glass to brake. 

“Harry-“ Water suddenly pushed Louis back, soaking him to the bone as glass splayed around him, the mermaid spilling onto the floor, coughing harshly.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis whispered, feeling exhausted as he crawled forward for the boy. “No, no.” Louis tried as hands grabbed for him again, hauling him up to his feet. Louis looked around himself slowly, one man was holding him still as another watched from the door. Louis didn’t care for them much, eyes falling on the boy before him, Harry was laying among the glass shards, his coughs subsided into soft pants, back facing the room. 

“Harry?” Louis asked softly causing the mermaid to stir slowly, Louis sighed in relief as green eyes peeked up at him.

“What the fuck?” The angry voice of the captain didn’t get much reaction from the two boys, both too preoccupied in each other. “What have you done Tomlinson?”

Louis looked up towards the captain as the man stepped in front of Harry, a booted foot nudging the mermaids shoulders. 

“Don’t-don’t hurt him.” Louis said, pushing himself away from the man that held him.

“What did you do?” the captain questioned again, boots cracking the shattered glass underneath him.

“He…” Louis watched as the mermaid looked away from him, eyes traveling through the glass infested floor around him. “He couldn’t breathe, there wasn’t enough air for him.” Louis said, eyes still watched as Harry’s slender fingers closed around a jagged edge of shattered glass, no doubt cutting into his skin. 

“And you though that braking his case was a good idea?” The captain questioned, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Fucking look at me.” He snapped.

So Louis did, watching the captain carefully as he spoke up, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

The captain stayed quiet for a moment, “how’d you know he couldn’t breathe?”

Louis knew he should tell the captain how Harry could talk, but as he glanced down at the boy and caught the minuscule of the shake of the boys head Louis followed, answering, “he was banging on the glass and…I don’t know, he just couldn’t breathe.”

“You called him Harry.” The captain shot back, eyes narrowing as they looked towards Louis. The man wasn’t really paying attention, his focus now on the mermaids movement as Harry slowly brought the shattered glass to himself.

“I-I made that up, cause he has lots of…hair so.” Louis said lamely, catching as the captain picked up his booted foot and rested it on Harry’s wrist, stopping the boys movement.

“Did you?” The captain hummed, pressing down on the mermaids wrist until the boy let the glass drop from his fingers, a pained whimper spilling from his lips. Louis swallowed down his pain for the boy, knowing that lashing out at the captain for this would only get them into a deeper mess.

“Alright Tomlinson,” The captain’s gaze fell on Harry and the boy shrunk under him, body quivering from both pain and fear. “Come with me,” the captain continued to Louis. 

“You two, take the mermaid to a holding cell until we can figure out where to put him.” The captain commanded to the two other men in the room.

Louis stayed put as the captain walked past him and out the door, watching as Harry looked up at him in fear. 

**Louis** -

“Tomlinson.” The captain called back and Louis has to move, he has to. Louis walked back slowly, gaze still on Harry as he hesitates by the door.

“Well, c’mon then mate,” one man said as he nudged the other, stepping closer to Harry, the boy reacted instantly, scrambling away in fear, glass digging deeper into his skin. 

**Louis-Louis please!** Harrys voice rang disparately around his head as the men got closer to the boy.

Louis swallowed thickly as he turned around swiftly.

**No, _please!_ Louis please don’t-Louis!**

Louis walked out and towards the captain, trying to block the boys please in his mind.

**_Louis!_** **_You promised! Louis!_**

 

* * *

“If what you say is true,” The captain started slowly, having heard the full story of what happened, or well, the filtered version really. “If that’s true, then the mermaid must have your trust, isn’t that right?”

Louis stayed quiet, he was tired and felt like absolute shit for leaving Harry with those men. **_You promised._** He did. Louis promised to keep Harry safe, to stay with him and instead here he is, with the man who will most likely cause Harry the most pain, locking him up and doing who knows what with the boy.

“Louis.” The captain tilted his head as he watched the man, Louis only glanced up in slight surprise as the captain used his first name. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

There was a lot of things that Louis was keeping from the captain, most of them about a certain green eyed boy. 

“No.” Louis continued with a sigh as the captain gave him a raised eyebrow. “I’m tired and have mermaid water all over me. I just want to get cleaned up.” Louis lied easily, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze leveled.

The captain bought it as he leaned back in his chair, “I won’t keep you long then. All I ask from you is to get information from the mermaid. You have his trust. Get me what I want and I’ll give you anything you desire.”

Louis watched the captain for a moment. “Anything?”

“Anything.” The captain nodded with a smirk.

“What about the mermaid?”

“Oh yes, just get information on where others-“

“No,” Louis interrupted, leaning forward towards the captain. “Anything.” Louis reminded, “what about the mermaid?”

Louis startled as the captain laughed, head thrown back with it. “Oh that was good,” the captain said as his laughter died down. “Ha! Almost had me believing you Louis, heh, the mermaid, good one.”

Louis kept cool as the captain finished, answering him with an, “I’m serious.”

The captain watched him carefully before answering slowly. “Tell you what, you get me the information on where others like him hide around, then you can have him. How does that sound?”

Louis licked his lips, looking away from the captain as he answered, “perfect.”

 

* * *

As soon as Louis was left to his own he made a beeline for the ships cellars, opening each chamber as he searched for Harry, calling out the boys name as he peaked into each room.

“Harry-? Harry!” Louis’ voice whispered in relief, catching a glimpse of the boys beautiful tail as he peaked into one room. Louis opened the door fully, wanting to apologize a million times for leaving but the words got caught in his throat as he got a full look on the boy. 

The mermaid was shackled helplessly against the wall, hands up over his head, body slumped against the wall and floor as he sat limply. He seemed dull of life, chest and arms littered with open wounds from the glass, his right hand had a large gash were he had taken hold of the shattered glass, his eyes closed and breathing slowly.

Louis’ blood was running red hot in his vains, no one even helped the boy, no one patched him up. Louis took a deep breath as he walked into the room, calming himself before calling out to the boy. 

“Harry?” Louis questioned softly, keeping his distance from the boy. “Harry? Harry babe-“

**I’m ignoring you.** Came a reply floating around his head, Louis’ heart sank at the sadness that accompanied it. 

“And I totally deserve it.” Louis said truthfully, continuing after Harry stayed quiet. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know-I. I’m so sorry.” Louis stayed put as he waited for anything from the other boy, getting nothing.

“Well,” Louis sighed, getting up and making his way back to the door.

**No.** The small and scared word froze Louis in his spot. **Please.**

Louis turned to face the boy, going straight back to his side. **Please don’t leave me.** Harry begged, eyes wide as the watched Louis pleadingly. **Please Louis, I forgive you-I’m sorry-please.**

“I wasn’t-going to-I wasn’t going to leave you Harry. I just wanted to get something for your cuts.” Louis assured, following Harry’s gaze as the boy shook his head slowly.

**I-I can heal, It’s okay, I can-**

“Maybe in the waters you can H, but they look pretty bad to me.” Louis said sadly, getting up again. “Get you out of those shackles too,” Louis could see the internal fight Harry was having, wether to fight more for Louis to stay or to let him go. 

“I’ll be back in a minute, alright babe? I promise.” Harry slumped against the wall in defeat, nodding his head slowly.

 

* * *

Louis kept to his word, coming back with a wash cloth and bandages, grabbing some food for the boy and slipping the keys for the shackles into his grip. 

“H? It’s me,” Louis said as he opened the door slowly, peaking in and smiling at the boy before walking in. Harry smiled small, happy he wasn’t alone again.

The first thing Louis did was free the boys arms from their restrains, one by one, helping them down as he went. The second thing was offer the boy food, Harry politely declined the biscuits and bread, but happily accepted the water. 

“Can I?” Louis questioned, bringing the washcloth closer to the mermaids body, hovering over his skin.

**Will it hurt?** Harry asked, his voice was quiet as his eyes flicker from the cloth to Louis. 

“It might. It probably will if I’m being honest.” Louis answered sincerely, “but I’ll take care of you, yeah?” Louis added when he saw the boy fretting silently. 

Louis didn’t start until the boy nodded, it was hesitant and small, and the boy stiffened when the cloth met skin. Louis rubbed at the boys left bicep slowly, staying feather light in his touches. As Louis continued down the boys arm, Harry slowly started to relax, watching the motion as Louis left him clean. 

**It’s not so bad.** Harry’s voice brought Louis to look up at the other boy, smiling when he saw the mermaids own small smile grow. 

**Thank you Louis.** Harry said softly when Louis continued his work. **Thank you for stepping up when I first came on the ship.** Harry started, stiffening a bit when Louis put the wash cloth down and took hold of the bandages.

“It’s all right love.” To what, Harry wasn’t sure but he tried to relax as Louis patched him up, it wasn't hard with the way Louis’ being, all soft and gently, not wanting to cause Harry anymore pain. 

Then Harry continued, thanking Louis for all the little things he’s done, like staying with Harry, being honest with him, being here. Louis took it all quietly, the smile that greeted Harry’s words grew smaller and smaller as sadness took over them. But Louis continued his work, finishing one arm then the next, being extra gentle on Harry’s torso and stomach, feather light on his neck.

**Why are you sad?** Harry asked, braking the silence that took over them as Louis finished his patch work. Louis’ couldn’t meet the mermaid gaze when he leaned back, inspecting Harrys body one last time, looking for anything that he missed.

**Louis?** The voice was soft and worried, Louis knew he shouldn’t do that to Harry, shouldn’t be the cause of worry.

“I’m just-“ Louis started, “I…I’m so sorry that this happened to you.” Louis finished, flickering up to meet Harrys gaze before jumping across the room, not staying in one place.

“I’m sorry that you're in this mess,” Louis continued miserably. “I’m sorry that you’re here, and that-that you're not free. Because you should be, you should be exploring the oceans, not…not a filthy room that-I’m sorry that you’re hurt and I’m sorry-“

Louis’ words died off in his throat as Harry’s hands suddenly rested on his skin, wrapping around Louis’ neck before dragging the boy into a hug. Louis held on for dear life too. 

**Don’t be.** Harry’s voice rang out softly, Louis could feel the other boys smile against his neck as he continued. **I met you didn't I?**

Louis chuckled softly, “of course you would say that. Of course you would look at this like that.”

**And is that such a bad thing?** Harry questioned playfully nestling his head against Louis shoulder and neck. Louis shuffled a bit, Harry’s smile fell to a frown against his skin as he felt Louis move. 

“I’m not going any where H,” Louis said softly against the boys ear, moving to straddle Harry to hug the boy properly now, gathering the mermaid in his arms again.

“Thank you.” If it wasn’t for the deep rumble of the boys voice against Louis’ chest he would have thought nothing of it. But there _was_ a deep rumble against Louis’ skin and Louis heart skipped a beat at the boys real voice, smooth and deep. “Thank you.” Harry said again against Louis skin, smiling when Louis only brought him closer.

 

* * * 

“Hey Haz,” Louis said softly a while later, Louis was leaning against the wall, legs spread as Harry lay between them, hands wrapped around Louis’ waist, head nuzzling against the boys thigh.

“Hm?” Harry hummed softly, sighing contently as Louis’ hand kept their play with his dried hair.

“If you can talk in my mind yeah, then can you read my thoughts?” Louis questioned, twirling his hands around Harry’s dried curls.

**No** , Harry’s voice rang in Louis’ mind, **that would be cool though.**

“That would yeah.” Louis agreed. “Would be quit embarrassing for me if you could to be honest.”

**Now why would it?** Harry questioned, moving his head up to peek at Louis.

“Well,” Louis started slowly, looking around the room as a blush crept up his skin. “All you’d hear is how…how beautif-fascinating, how fascinating you are.” 

**Fascinating,** Harry hummed, a small grin pressed against Louis’ thigh as Harry cuddled back down. **Fascinating?**

“Yeah,” Louis continued, letting his eyes fall on Harry, “you’re a mermaid so that helps your case.”

**I’m sure it does,** Harry giggled.

“You can speak in my mind.” Louis pointed out, lightly scratching Harry’s head, the boy kept quiet as he sighed happily. “And,” Louis licked his lips nervously before he spoke up again, “You’re…you’re truly beautiful too.”

Harry shifted against Louis, leaning up to look at him fully, “do you really think that?” Harry asked in a soft whisper.

“That you’re fascinating? Yeah duh,” Louis teased before added in a soft voice, “you really are though, beautiful. You’re really beautiful.”

Harry tried to hide his shy smile as he settled against Louis again, hands wrapping around the other boys waist, snuggling in. 

“Louis?” Hesitance filled the boys voice.

“Yeah H?” Louis let his fingers trail down the boys frame, tracing comforting circles against the boys back.

“I…I don’t want to-I want to go back to the sea. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Harry’s voice was saturated in sadness, arms tightening their hold on Louis’ waist.

Louis stayed quiet, licking his lips as he sighed sadly, continuing to trace random patterns on the boys skin.

 

* * *

“Ah, Tomlinson,” the captain greeted, sitting back on his chair as the other man walked deeper into the room. “How can I help you lad?”

“West.” Louis stated simply, closing the distance between him and the captain. “The mermaids are heading west, that’s were the boy was heading.” Louis finished, looking closely at the map on the captains desk before pointing the route. “If we head there now we should catch them before they disperse.”

The captain watched Louis in absolute glee, standing up from his chair and clapping the man on his shoulder.

“Well done kid! You got him to talk then?” The captain asked as he circled the spot Louis pointed to.

“Yeah,” Louis said simply, mouth clenching before he continued. “So is that then? Do I get the mermaid?” 

The captain looked towards Louis, eyes fixated on the boy. “What is this with you and the mermaid eh?”

Louis stiffened slightly in surprise, keeping hold of the captains gaze as he spoke up, “nothing.”

“Then why do you want him so bad?” The captain shot back.

“That was part of the deal, was it not?” Louis challenged right back, throwing caution to the wind. 

“Alright.” The captain gave in, “but let me get another one first.”

“What?” Louis questioned, heart sinking to the floor, already knowing what the captain meant.

“Let me first get another mermaid, one for myself before you take this. Then, you can do as you please.” The captain ended. “Besides, should be quick and easy thanks to your help,” the man clapped the back of Louis’ shoulder once more as he took the map with the other, leaving Louis behind, going forth to change the ships course.

Louis swallowed thickly as he collected himself, knowing for a fact the captain wont get his hands on any mermaid with the rubbish Louis told him.

 

* * *

**Louis?**

“It’s me H,” Louis said softly as he entered the chamber quietly.

“Louis,” Harry said again, smiling with the mans return. Louis made his way towards the boy who was leaning against the wall, Louis sat in front of him, staying still and just watching the boy.

“Is…is everything alright?” Harry asked after a moment, practically feeling Louis’ anxiety.

“No.” Louis said as he shook his head with the word. “Nope.”

“Oh…okay?” Harry just watched the other man for a moment, not knowing what to do. “Can I do anything to help you?” He asked innocently.

“Alright, alright-okay, okay. Harry.” Louis was trying to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out his plan before bringing it into reality. “Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked hesitantly, hands intwining nervously together.

“Okay, this is a shit plan but it has to work, it’s logical yeah? It should work, why wouldn’t it?” Louis was rambling, trying to convince himself, “okay so you need to get out of here. I don’t want you here. I mean-I want you here-with me. You, here, me-but, not here, _here,_ okay?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded as he barely followed.

“Alright,” Louis stopped, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before he spoke up again. “I’m gonna get you off the damned ship. Is that okay?”

Harry watched Louis with wide, hopeful eyes, but even then he hesitantly asked, “are you sure?”

“Never been so sure of something in my life.” Louis confirmed, watching as Harry’s beautiful and soft lips turned into a shit eating grin, hands flailing up before dragging Louis back to him.

“Thank you, thank you Louis! Louis thank you so much-why? How? Thank you!” The boy chanted over and over again against Louis, holding him close. Louis held him just as tight, trying to memories the feel of the boy against him, knowing this might be the last.

 

* * *

 

Louis kept his promise, waiting until darkness took the skies and exhaustion took the crew, waiting with Harry against his chest, the boy cuddling into his arms. When the time finally came, Louis gathered Harry in his arms, holding him close to his chest as they traveled through the ship, the mermaids tail dragging lightly against the floor boards. Both boys kept quiet as their hearts hammered away in their chest, a mixture of nerves and excitements swirled around them as they finally reached the upper deck. Harrys smile grew at the sight of the ski, vibrating in Louis’ arms when his gaze fell to the horizon and the open sea. 

“Now what?” Harry whispered softly in to Louis’ neck, looking up at the man.

“I set you free, like I promised.” Louis said instantly, smiling down at Harry, the boys own lips fell slowly into a frown.

“You’re-you’re not coming? Coming with me?” Harry questioned, eyes darting around Louis’ face.

Louis swallowed as he looked away, “I…I don’t think I can.”

“But, but you can’t stay here,” Harry said urgently, tugging on Louis’ shirt, trying to get the others full attention again.

“I don’t have much choice.” Louis said simply, settling Harry on the floor of the deck, softly prying the boys hands from his shirt. 

“Lou-Louis, Louis they’ll kill you. Once they find out I’m gone-“

“Don’t worry about me H,” Louis dismissed, looking over the ships railing and down to the sea, “Think you’d be able to just jump off-“

**Louis. Listen to me.** Harry’s voice rang out in Louis’ mind, but the man ignored it, glancing around the deck for anything to get Harry down. **_Louis._**

“Maybe if I put you-Harry…let go of my ankle please.” Louis said, trying to shake the boys hold off. 

“Listen to me.” Harry demanded seriously.

“Harry-“

“No. Listen. They will kill you. The minute they realize I’m gone they’ll come after you Louis.” Harry tried to show the other man reason, tried to show him the reality of it. But Louis already knew this, he knew this would happen but what choice does he have? There’s no land around, the last time they hit land was three weeks prior, he can’t just live in the sea. Even if there is land here, how will he live? how will he survive? There’s literally no solution to this. 

“I-I can swim you to shore,” Harry offered, earning a confused look from Louis, _maybe the boy can read minds then_ , Louis thought humorously. “You’ll just hold on, please, you can’t stay here.”

“Fine.”

Harry blinked back at the sudden answer. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Louis said simply, crouching to gather the boy in his arms again.“I feel bad for you though, you’ll be dragging my sorry arse everywhere.” Louis tagged on, settling the boy against the railing, facing the sea.

“I don’t mind,” Harry grinned happily, “it’ll be fun yeah? Our own adventure.”

“Our own adventure,” Louis repeated, watching Harry before holding the boy close in a hug. 

“We’ll be okay,” Harry said softly, not knowing Louis’ real thoughts, not knowing that Louis’ saying goodbye

“You jump first then,” Louis said as he backed away from the boy, Harry looked down to the sea then back to Louis.

“Then you jump yeah?” Harry questioned softly, smiling when Louis nodded. “Promise?” He teased lightly.

“Jump Harry,” Louis said instead, glancing back around the ships deck, not being able to keep Harry’s eye.

“Louis?” Harry tried, “we’ll be okay, promise.” Louis looked towards Harry, green eyes watched Louis carefully, a small, reassuring smile splaying on Harrys lips.

“Of course we will.” Louis agreed quietly, getting closer to the boy again, resting a hand on the small of his back. “You gotta jump love.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out softly, flashing Louis one last smile before he pushed himself forward, body dropping down, down, down.

Louis watched as the boy hit the water, disappearing under the blanket of blue. Louis watched, body doubled over the railing, eyes searching for a flash of the boy. The flash came when Harry emerged from the water, his full body flying up from the water, the boy twisted his tail playfully, spraying Louis in sea water, before plunging right back. Harry appeared beneath Louis again, his shoulders and eyes covered with his wet hair. The boy pushed the dark hair away from his face, letting it float around him as he grinned happily up at Louis.

“Come on then!” Harry called back excitedly, keeping his voice quiet.

Louis swallowed thickly, standing up straight before taking a step back, disappearing from Harrys sight.

“Louis?” Harry called up after a moment, the man must just be nervous right? 

“Louis?” 

Louis stayed where he was, away from the boys view, listening as he called out his name. “Get out of here Harry.” Louis said sternly.

Harry blinked up at the voice, confusion taking his features as he swam closer to the ship, hand resting on it cautiously, “but-but Louis-“

“Swim away.” Louis snapped back. 

“Louis no,” Harry started, only to be stopped by the other boys voice.

“Get out of here.” Louis waited for a reply, panic and sadness pulled at his heart when nothing came. The man ran forward to the railing, eyes searching the sea. Louis’ attention darted quickly to the sudden burst of water, watching as Harry propelled himself up, suddenly just beneath him, hands grabbling and holding tightly to the ships railing. 

“Louis.” Harry breathed desperately, trying to haul himself in vain. “Louis please-“

“Get off the fucking ship Harry!” Louis snapped angrily, moving away from the railing. “Get off and fucking go!” 

“They’ll kill you Louis! Please-“

“Then it’s my problem to deal with, not yours.” Louis said sternly, voice strong for how he was actually crumbling inside as he watched Harry struggle to keep hold.

“Louis please-“ The boy raked one hand against the ships floor, searching blindly for Louis. “ _Louis_ -“ 

“I swear to fucking _god_ if you don’t get out of here now I’ll-“ Louis had nothing to say to the boy, he wouldn’t bring himself to even lay a finger on Harry let alone throw him off a ship. So Louis did the next best thing, he turned around and walked away.

**_Louis_. Louis please come back!** Harry’s panicked voice rang loudly inside the other mans mind. **Don’t leave me Louis, you promised!**

 

* * *

Louis knew what was happening the minute he was harshly woken, arms hauling him up and dragging him out. His own two feet barely keeping him up when as he was dragged into the captains quarters, finding the man standing in front of him. 

“Well good morn-“

“Where the fuck is the mermaid.” The captain demanded instantly.

“The mermaid?” Louis questioned, knowing how to play this game. “What-? What do you mean where’s-?”

“You know exactly what I mean Tomlinson.” The captain barked back, seething where he stood.

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t-“ Louis said in faux innocence.

“You listen here boy,” The captain surged forward, taking Louis by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t play me like I’m a fool. Tell me. Where’s the fucking mermaid?”

“In the chambers-?” Louis played, watching as the captain only grew angrier.

“You let him go didn’t you,” The captain said more then asked, “you set him free.” Louis stood where he was, not moving as the captains own eyes darted over him. 

“You helped the the sea, you set him free,” the captain started slowly, a smile winding its way up his lips. “Lets see how the sea helps you then.” Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion before he stumbled back with the captains push. “Tie him to the spare anchor, lets see how well you can float Tomlinson.” 

“No wait-captain I-“ Louis tried, only to be cut off by the man.

“The seas are a dangerous place to play games in Tomlinson.”

 

Everything seemed to blur together as Louis was dragged out, he tried to fight, struggled against the mens grip as they held him down. Louis was reacting with instinct as he thrashed around, trying in vain to free himself from the ropes that held him to the anchor. The men carried Louis and the anchor to the ships deck. Louis tried to catch any eyes of the crew, silently pleading for them to help but none did. 

An airy silence took the ship when Louis was settle down, being held up by two men. The captain walked forward, face cold as stone as he watched Louis.

“This,” he announces, “is what happens to traitors. Tomlinson here, has freed our hard earned gold jewel, the mermaid.” Hushed murmurs took the crowd as the captain continued. “But don’t worry, we’ll get more now that we know where these mermaid are going off to, I suppose that we can thank Tomlinson for.”The captain said mockingly, stepping up to Louis. “It’s the end of the adventure for you though, now I must ask, any last words?”

Louis watched the captain, knowing nothing he would say would make a difference in his fate, it’s sealed. “I lied.” He quipped up, lips turning to a confident smirk as the captains cool expression twitched.

“Sorry,” The man cleared his throat, wanting Louis to go on.

“I lied.” Louis repeated boldly, “I have no idea where the mermaids are going, or where they are now. That was all rubbish really.”

“This could be just a bluff.” The captain tried to reason.

“It could, it’s not.” Louis said with the shake of his head, as if contemplating the idea. “Guess you’ll never know,” he continued with a shrug, “just have to travel there and find out, maybe you’ll find mermaids, maybe you wont.” The captains expression turned from confusions to a stormy anger as Louis went on, and all Louis could do is smirk in satisfaction. “Who knows? This could be true, or I could be lying about the whole thing.” 

“Guess we’ll find out.” The captain concluded, eyes cold and jaw set. “Set the course West!” The captain turned around in one swift motion, leaving Louis his back as he retreated towards his quarters. “Goodbye Tomlinson.”

Everyone stayed still as the man kept going, Louis could sense the others unsureness, hoping it could play for his best. “Well,” Louis started, glancing at the two crew mates by his sides. “Can you just…you know, let me go?”

“Get rid of him!” The captain barked back, and yes, of course, Louis’ fucked. A nervous sort of laughter bubbled up Louis chest, earning him confused and alarmed glances as he was hauled up, he was going to die, drown in the bottom of the sea. 

“Fuck-fuck.” Louis thrashed against the binds on his wrist, arms tied behind his back, bound to the anchor. 

There was a moment of heart stopping fear as he suddenly plummeted down, down, down. The fear was quickly over taken by shock as cold water suddenly met his body and pulled him further down, down, down. 

Louis knew the reality of this, but even so his mind was racing, trying desperately to find some way _out_. His useless struggles did nothing but tire his muscles and lose precious air and suddenly the shock turned to calm stillness. Louis felt himself relax at the sudden face of death, there was nothing for him to do, he had to accept this, take it as it is. So Louis did, his own ocean blue eyes searching the darkened sea, finding peace at the deafening silence that seemed to surround him.  
**_At least Harry’s okay_** _,_ the thought floated through Louis’ mind as his chest started to burn, the pain was clawing at him, begging him to just open up and _breath_. But of course Louis can’t do that, that would be silly wouldn’t it? 

**_Harry_** , Louis thought with a hum, **_what a nice lad_** , he was going _mad_ , but thats okay isn't it? He’s dying anyway. 

**_Nice little lad, nice little…_** Louis’ eyes felt heavy, the pain now subsiding to a duller throb. **_Harry._**

Louis’ eyes fluttered closed, body going limp as his mouth went slack. It was painful again, eyes shooting open with the sudden force of it, Louis felt the rush of pain hit his chest as water took over his lungs, suffocating him. There was nothing for him to do, the small struggles did nothing as black took the edges of his sight, as death stared him head on, green eyes prominent and…worry filled?

**Louis.** The voice was too loud in Louis’ mind, **Louis _please_** -Soft hands gripped Louis’ slack jaw, a warm mouth kissed the mans own. 

**Louis?** Harry thought desperately as he backed away from the man, ** _Louis?!_**

Harry dived in for another kiss, sealing their mouths before backing away again. **Louis please!** The boy peppered the man with kisses, getting no response. 

**No, no, no-no** \- Harry swam around the man, taking hold of the anchor, trying helplessly to haul it up, up to the surface for the man. 

**No, Louis please** \- Harry pleaded to anyone, searching for the bounds that tide Louis down. 

**It’s okay, you’ll be okay,** Harry reassured as he quickly untied the bounds, Louis’ body slumped forward. Harry pushed the anchor away from the two before going for Louis, hands clasping around Louis chest before driving them towards the surface. 

 

The calm water broke with a ripple as Harry shot up head emerging and holding Louis up, “here we are!” Harry squeaked, struggling to keep them both up with Louis’ dead weight. “Breathe Louis! Look it’s-it’s air! Breathe!” But Louis stayed still in his arms. 

“Louis,” A whimpered slipped through Harry’s lips as he searched for an island, for _anything_. “Come on Lou.” Harry pleaded when nothing met his eyes. “Louis please.” Harry turned the man in his arms, hands traveling to Louis’ jaw, one hand gripping it as the other tangled itself in Louis’ hair.

“ _Please_.” Harry kissed the man again, lips brushing lightly with unsureness before holding still and steady, wanting, no _needing_ a response.

The response Harry was hoping for didn’t come, instead he was pushed back with arms grabbling his shoulders as Louis heaved and coughed up the sea’s water. 

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed in relief, diving forward for the man, holding him close. Louis continued to cough as Harry held on to his chest, Harry’s powerful tail keeping them up even as Louis’ own legs kicked weakly. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

“Ye-yeah.” Louis’ voice was rough from heaving, shaking hands circling the boys shoulders and keeping him close. “We’re okay.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story it would mean a lot to me if you reblogged it from [HERE](https://tmblr.co/ZOcHnr24zrFbw) !


End file.
